


Sexy Stereotypes AU

by Magenta_Speedster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Self-cest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Speedster/pseuds/Magenta_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, of mine, that focuses on Surgeon Rick's Nurse Morty. The sexy little nurse is always getting into all sorts of fun (he's far too smart for his own good), but what happens when he meets a Morty that can match his intelligence level?</p><p>((Secretary Morty is an OC of mine, and works as the gopher for the Council of Ricks, always at their beck and call for any need))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Stereotypes AU

Morty adjusted his dress in front of the mirror, staring at his petite form. There were Mortys who would have been mortified to be in something so short, to be in a dress, to be in frilly red panties that matched the red accents on the dress. They would never wear the thigh-high pink stockings, or the red high heels.

But Nurse Morty… He fucking owned it, and he was -proud- of that fact. He knew his Rick loved it too, and now that they lived permanently on the Citadel, he was happy to wear nothing but. With the recent Pocket Morty craze, he was just happy to -have- a Rick, and to have a job that would keep them from ever having to fight.

He and Rick had formerly been employed as minor hospital staff on the Citadel. They rarely had action, though, as most Ricks would just buy another Morty, or use the Dimension where medical supplies that healed broken legs and regrew limbs were sold at the local drug store. No, they mainly catered to Ricks, elderly dying Ricks, and Morty hated it. These Ricks were boring, stuck-up assholes (More so than the younger, still able-bodied Ricks). They treated him like a child, like the old mentality of ‘worthless Morty’. And Nurse Morty sure as Hell wasn’t worthless. He was one of the very smart Mortys, having come from a dimension where Rick was the doofus, and he got to be the brilliant one. His Rick had died, mysteriously, right after the duo completed their first portal device. Morty had taken his chance and left to the Citadel, and never looked back.

He’d moved in with the suave, intelligent, borderline madman Surgeon on the Citadel. He was attracted not only to his medical knowledge, but to the fear he instilled in every other Morty he came in contact with. Surgeon Rick was a formidable member of the Council, walking a finer line between insanity and rational thought than most Ricks had to do. It was his terrifying nature, his ability to snap from gently giving an ailing Rick his medicine to “putting him out of his misery” by stabbing needles into his heart, that made Nurse Morty finally allow a Rick to have his unwavering loyalty.

And now that Pocket Mortys was a craze? They were more popular than ever. And Rick was crazier than ever. He worked all day on various Mortys, making sure that they were healed properly for their Ricks. Sometimes he succeeded. Sometimes Nurse Morty was charged with ‘disposing’ of a body that had blinked too much in the Healing Machine. Through it all, Morty knew that he would never, ever have to come in, battered and dazed and barely able to walk, dragged along by some random Rick. He’d never be ordered to beat up his own kind (Though honestly some of them deserved it). He was secure, and happy, and wouldn’t ever be Rickless.

He was a smug little shit about it, though. His Rick knew it, and encouraged it. What was the point, he mused, of having a smart Morty, and not letting the kid show it off? The Ricks that sat in the waiting room, lurking around as the Surgeon worked on their Mortys, were always entertained by Morty’s brash, sarcastic nature.

And, of course, they were entertained in… Other ways. Nurse Morty and Surgeon Rick were in no manner exclusive. Rick could fool around with whatever Mortys he wanted, and in exchange Morty could… Amuse the Ricks that took up space in the waiting room. Armed in his short dress, frilly panties, stripper heels and thigh highs and backed up with intellect and a snarky attitude, Nurse Morty was a powerhouse. He hit all the right kinks of Ricks, and had no problems dropping between one’s legs to suck a Rick off, or bending over the counter to let a Rick fuck him raw. He led a charmed life, he knew, and he was a spoiled -ass-, but he loved it, and he was never going to give it up.

He slipped out of the tiny apartment he shared with Rick, above the Healing Center, taking the stairs along the outside, and heading through the nearest door, the back. For now, since it was early in the day, the operating rooms and the Healing Chamber were all empty, most Ricks just now rolling over with a hangover and a bottle. In fact, his own Rick was just probably tumbling out of bed where he’d left him, and would be slowly wandering about the kitchen, until he found the plate of food Morty had made for him, to be re-heated. But it was the Nurse’s job to open the Center as early as possible, to allow for the maximum amount of customers.

If he was honest, he could run most of the Center himself. The Healing Chamber was easy enough to operate, even a regular Morty could probably handle it, and many of the Mortys didn’t need care beyond just that. He really only needed Surgeon Rick for, well, surgeries. He opened the Center, and waited expectantly at his desk, bent slightly over it with his head on his hands.

And he waited. And waited. Eventually Rick appeared, already drinking/drunk. He walked up, and pulled Morty into a harsh kiss using hands on the seat of his ass, which the little nurse was only too happy to oblige him with. He was pressed hard against the desk, a stocking’d leg quickly wrapping around Rick’s, holding him close as the older man grinded him against the reception counter. They stayed that way for several minutes, before the tinkling of a bell announced a guest. Rick separated, giving Morty once last sloppily kiss before waving to the customer, and disappearing into the Healing Chamber.

Morty turned around, and caught himself for once pausing. He was looking at… Another Morty. A sharply dressed Morty, with a shock of hair on top of his head, dyed the color of a Rick’s hair. He had a pair of half-moon spectacles hanging off his nose, and wore a white button-down dress shirt, with a Morty-yellow sweater vest over top. His pants were tan, a nice pair of slacks, and his feet were clothed in Oxfords. Definitely NOT the style of a normal Morty. And also, a Morty without a Rick, also not injured.

He had to be important, right?

Nurse Morty leaned over the desk, giving him a grin, which only cause his counterpart to turn up his nose, and adjust his glasses further up onto his nose. “Ahem. My name is Morty-0176. I work for the Council of Ricks, and I am here to begin the process of setting up scheduled times that they may come to heal their Mortys, without the indignation of having to wait.” His accent was thick, and…. English? It had been so long since the young nurse had been on Earth itself, but he was pretty sure that the speech patterns modeled the thick English accents on a -very minor- spattering of Ricks had. Odd, then. It was a rare enough accent, and even -rarer- to find on a Morty that worked exclusively for the Council. Morty found himself looking 0176 up and down again, admiring the way his clothes were perfectly tailored to his body. No small wonder, being a Council Morty. He was on the taller side, about five inches taller than Nurse Morty, should he be standing fully up, but still had that normal, lanky Morty body. Morty himself was a bit on the pudgy side, for his kind anyway, but what he had on him 0176 didn’t have.

All in all, as far as Mortys went… The Council Morty was quite attractive. He straightened, still feeling small even fully erect, and placed his hands on his hips. “Sorry bud. We don’t take special cases here. If the Council needs a healing, they’ll have to wait just like every other Rick.”

The countering Secretary Morty squared his shoulders, straightening a bit and pulling a PDA out of his pocket, typing a few things before glancing at the nurse through the bottom of his glasses. “Morty-IN23. Born to a dimension with an unintelligent Rick, whose death is still marked as murder by the Council. Now, you wouldn’t want an investigation, would you? Smart Mortys are hard to come by, but the murder of a Rick is a much greater loss, no matter what the level of intelligence.” He offered a smirk, his touchscreen pen hovering over his PDA. “I could very easily tell the Council that you’ve exhibited problematic behavior towards your Rick, and that your capacity for Rick-murder outweighs your usefulness as a Morty of higher intellect. And believe me, they will take my word over yours. Additionally, you work for Surgeon Rick. He is hired out by the Council. This means you work for them, however indirectly, and even without a trial geared towards your former Rick, you could be let go and released out into the Pocket Mortys dimensions, to live out your days as one of those Rickless fighting Mortys. The decision is yours.” He slid his PDA into his pocket again, crossing his arms over his sweater and enjoying the look of blatant disbelief on the nurse’s face.

“The easiest choice is for you to cease being a dick, and help the Council with their request.” He finished, waiting for an answer from the shocked nurse.

Nurse Morty’s face slowly twisted into a sneer, and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Of course I’ll help you, you little shit.” His voice mocked sincerity, and he turned on his heels. “I’ll get the Surgeon. He’ll have to approve the time to pencil in the Council. Since we don’t take appointments.”

He disappeared into the back of the Center, immediately punching a wall. It hurt, but he was fuming. How dare some fucking -Morty- think he was better than him? He shook his head, sweeping into the Healing Chamber, where Rick was admiring the tubes, for as long as they remained empty and an acceptable level of clean. He was barely a few steps into the room, before Rick turned on him, giving him a sadistic smirk. “Y-You tend to that adEUURRRPorable looking M-Morty yet? What did he w-want?”

Morty had no mind to indulge the surgeon’s ridiculous fantasies right now. Not with -that- Morty. Not while he was still seething at being intellectually showed up. He shook his head, frowning. “No, I didn’t take care of him. He… He needs to speak with you, about making appointments for the Council to heal their Mortys without waiting.”

Surgeon Rick frowned, his normally murder-worthy eyes growing bored. “Oh. D-Did you tell him we, URRRPPP don’t d-do appointments?” He rolled his eyes. “F-Fucking Council, t-thinking just because they’re my, my boss that t-they can control me…” He was about to go into a full, anti-Council tirade, but the little nurse touched his bubble-sleeved arm, and Rick glanced at him confusedly.

“H-He’ll fire me, or worse, if he doesn’t get what h-he wants.” Morty winced inwardly as he stuttered. He’d pretty much worked it out of his vocal structure, but when he was stressed or, fuck forbid, -scared- it popped back up. Rick sighed then, shaking his head.

“Fuck, alright M-Morty, I’ll talk to him.” He shook his head, moving out into the reception room, standing behind the desk and gazing at the other Morty. Little shit, thinking just because he worked directly for the Council that he could boss around -his- nurse. “I-I don’t take, take appointments. But f-for the Council— Since th-the Council wants to b-be a collection of privileged l-little shitstains, t-then I’ll g-give them special appointment t-times. T-They get from f-four to f-EURRRRPive p-pm. A-Any later, th-they’re on their own a-and hafta wait.”

The other Morty nodded, taking out his PDA and scribbling on it. “Thank you for your -begrudging- help Rick-SN542. The Council will be pleased to hear it.” He fixed his glasses again, and the young nurse, trailing behind Rick, caught it. It must be a nervous habit of the other Morty’s, as he caught him doing it again before sliding out the door.

Rick shook his head. “S-Sending a Morty t-to ask me. C-Can’t even call m-me personally.” He spat into the wastebasket by Morty’s desk, a thin bit of green drool remaining on his chin that he wiped away. “P-Pathetic.” He tousled his Morty’s hair as he headed to the back. “Send em as we EUURRRPP get em.”

Morty kept himself busy the rest of the day, “tending” to the stressed out Ricks, and occasionally helping his Rick with surgeries that he needed more than one pair of hands for. It wasn’t until they were alone at night, and he’d ridden Rick into a drunken sleep, that he leaned against the headboard, thinking about the Council visiting their Center. The Council was full of dick Ricks, that really did just see Mortys as tools, and Ricks as the obvious superior. He really, really didn’t want to have to entertain them with sexual acts the same way he did with the other waiting room guests. With a hearty sigh he snuffed out the cigarette he was smoking, and curled tightly into Rick’s side, pacified by the man’s breathy snores.

He dressed the next day in a pale pink dress, bordered in a passionate red, with matching glitter-pink heels and red stockings. He forewent panties for a pair of red bloomers, and made his way into the lab. He flipped switches and typed in data, powering the machines in the Healing Chamber up for the day, before heading into the front room.

As far as his days went, this one was… Rather tame. The Ricks that came in weren’t terribly interested in him, and for once his libido wasn’t driving him crazy, so he was content to stand behind the desk, head in his hand, letting the Ricks watch the Interdimensional Cable Box. Slowly, Ricks cleared out, and he was left alone, watching the clock tick down to when the Council Ricks were set to arrive for the day.

But when the clock struck four, no one came. He was more… Angry than annoyed. Leave it to the Council to be assholes that didn’t show up. He was getting ready to go in the back and rant to the doctor, when an all-too-familiar and grating accent reached his ears. “Yes, this way, right through here. All of you. Follow me.” The little secretary from yesterday, 0176, ushered in several Mortys, all dazed, and badly beaten. They were all holding hands, concentrating through the haze of near-unconsciousness on the Morty in front of them. The secretary walked up to the counter, placing down a clipboard, with a list of the Morty-types on it, along with the Council Rick each one belonged to. “I’m here to check in these Mortys.” He calmly gazed at the little nurse, noticing his furrowed brow.

“I had assumed the Council would have had balls enough to bring them themselves.” He stated just as evenly, feeling the tension between them like a physical wall. He had never wanted to fight another Morty before, but he sure as Hell would hit this one.

0176 rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Yes, because the Council has nothing more important than to drag their dazed Mortys down here. I will be the one delivering them for healing, and the only one.”

Nurse Morty mumbled obscenities under his breath, but sent the Mortys to the back one by one after checking them in, until just he and the Secretary remained alone in the room. He couldn’t resist antagonizing the smug little shit further, and took a seat next to him. Today the other Morty was wearing the same yellow sweater vest, over a pale blue shirt and complemented by a navy blue pair of slacks. And still, the same brown leather Oxfords.

0176 gave him an annoyed look, and feigned attention on the tv set. Nurse Morty gave a smirk, crossing his arms. “Oh come on. Even a little swine like you must have heard the rumors of this place.”

Secretary Morty blinked, and raised a brow. “Are you implying that the rumors of the extremely slutty Morty are not only true, but that you want to have sex with me? What makes you think I would ever stoop so low as to sleep with the entire Citadel’s sloppy seconds?”

That was the final straw. The little Nurse was in his lap in seconds, straddling him. “Y-You know what? F-Fuck you! W-Who says you can come into m-my hospital, and be a gigantic ASSHAT?!”

0176 didn’t attempt to move him, merely leaned back, gazing at him. “I only state the most well-known facts, IN23.” He replied smoothly. Instantly, the nurse’s lips were on his on his, and 0176’s hands found the other Morty’s hips easily.

Nurse Morty grinded against him, sloppy kisses holding them together at their lips. AS his tongue tangled with the taller secretary’s, his hands tangled in his hair, mussing the bright blue poof on top of the other Morty’s head. He pulled away, pushing off the ridiculously colored yellow sweater vest, and began unbuttoning 0176’s shirt as he kissed along his jaw.

Secretary Morty didn’t even bother trying to strip the little nurse. He reached his hands up to the waistline of the other’s bloomers, and tugged them down to IN23’s knees. A bit of adjusting, and they were on the chair beside him, with his sweater vest, and quickly followed by his dress shirt.

Nurse Morty thrusted his hand between them, skillfully undoing 0176’s pants with one hand, the other holding his shoulders against the chair, maintaining control. He pulled the other Morty free, giving him a few, harsh strokes. Then he released him, grinding so that 0176’s cock was trapped rubbing against their bodies, leaking against his dress. From one of the front pockets he pulled his ever-present tube of lube, making a show of slicking his fingers, and beginning to stretch himself.

0176 shuddered, holding the nurse’s hips and moaning as the other’s rocking kept his cock sliding against his own abdomen, and the tiny apron IN23 was wearing. His glasses had all but fallen off his face, were barely hanging on by his nose. He gazed at IN23 through his blurred vision, watching the other Morty ride his own fingers. Fuck this had gone south. But he wouldn’t change it. He let his hands wander up under the nurse’s dress, fingers dancing over his skin as he moaned brokenly, every time the other grinded in his lap. Finally IN23 pulled his fingers away, slicking the secretary’s cock, only to hover over him, teasing his cock against his ass.

“F-Fuck you, y-you horrid tease.” 0176 whimpered, his accent even more pronounced, in desperation. “P-Please…”

IN23 grinned widely, and sunk onto his cock, until he was fully seated in his lap. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He bounced easily, using the other Morty’s shoulders for support. He arched his body, pressing their chests together, finding that he loved the feeling of someone smaller, more his size, against him and inside him. And 0176 was quickly realizing what made the other Morty so damn popular. The way IN23 worked his back to show off the curve of his body, even still clothed, the way he angled so that 0176’s cock was hitting his spot every time, the desperate grasping at the secretary’s shoulders so the nurse had something to cling to… It was a horribly sinful, glorious combination.

0176’s breaths were a chorus of “Morty!” as he came, filling the nurse in his lap. IN23 rode him through his orgasm, rocking the other into his spot so that as the secretary collapsed back, weak, the nurse came, sullying the front of his dress. Both Mortys clung to each other, desperately panting together, until looks of realization came upon them.

The nurse was up in seconds, surprisingly steady on just-fucked legs, and grabbing his bloomers indignantly from beside them. “N-Now I’m going to have to fucking s-shower and change.” He shook his head, as the secretary tucked himself away, and began throwing his clothes back on.

“Hey, I’m not the one who jumped someone over a comment. That is true. That you proved by just fucking me.”

Nurse Morty wheeled on him, glaring daggers. “I s-swear to the Council 0176, if I-I see you in this hospital again, I WILL fight you. Y-You can drop the Mortys off, and then take y-your sorry English a-ass outside, understand? You w-wanna be a dick, do it to SOMEONE ELSE.” He turned, heels clacking. “I-If I wanted to be shamed, I’d go back to Earth, you tremendous douchebag.” As he reached the door to the back, he paused, and grinned sadistically. “My final point. From now on, if I need to fuck an asshat that thinks he’s better than me, I’ll just find a Rick. At least his dick would fill me up a bit more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me at Magenta_Speedster on tumblr!


End file.
